Dangerous Secrets
by charmed7293
Summary: Set in the unchanged future. The year is 2024 and two magical worlds are about to cross...
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is the first story that I got the courage to put up here. I would like to thank Neferiti for finally convincing me to upload it! I would also like to thank Mr. Lawlor for convincing me to write this story in the first place. Without you two this story would never be up here so i would like to dedicate this story to the both of you.

This story is a cross-over of the book series _Harry Potter_ and the TV series _Charmed_. This is the prologue; just a little introduction telling everyone what's going on. I hope you like it!

* * *

**_The Daily Prophet_**

_August 9, 2024_

Dangerous Secret Kept by the Ministry of Magic

All witches and wizards know the Wizarding World; we live in it. But our Ministry is hiding a secret: there is another, different magical world out there. This type of magic, called Wicca, is mainly practiced in the United States of America, just as Witchcraft and Wizardry is confined to Europe. We have kept our distance from this other community because of obvious differences. "Wizard" and "Witch" are used to describe magical males and females respectively, but all humans who practice Wicca are called "Witches", with no certain term used to distinguish if the practitioner is male or female.

Being from America, their culture is very different from our and, as a consequence, so is their magic. They do not need a wand to perform magic; instead they use short, rhyming, poem-like chants usually comprised of several verses. They use their magic to protect Muggles from beings called "demons". "Demons" attack innocent people and witches alike to give evil the upper hand in their ongoing magical war. Witches are also not allowed to use their magic to help themselves, or for personal gain.

The contact between our world and theirs has been limited for obvious reasons. Meetings only take place in severe magical situations, where assistance from the other community is needed. If there were to be a meeting, the Minister of Magic, along with several high ranking Ministry officials and a few select advisors, would meet with the Council of Elders (the governing-like figures) and a handful of powerful witches in an unknown location. The last time such a meeting occurred was about a year after the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in 1994, when the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, after months of denying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return, finally took Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's story as truth when he saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with his own eyes in the Ministry of Magic. An emergency meeting was called and the magical community in America was informed. They helped as best as they could, but, having a radically different magical style, there wasn't much they could do in the fighting department. Albus Dumbledore reportedly worked closely with a member of the Council of Elders, Gideon, and they developed a strong connection as headmasters of the most prodigious magical schools in their respective countries (see The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, chapter 23, "Unusual Alliances" for more information").

The meetings previous this recent one were in 1981, the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and one of an unknown date, near the beginning of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's rise to power.

It has recently come to my attention that another meeting has recently been called, this one concerning a rising evil power in the Wiccan Community. The Council of Elders had requested a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, our Minister of Magic, to express their growing concern about the matter. The Council doesn't have a definite pinpoint of who the power is, but they have a feeling that he is trying to do more than unite demons and witches; uniting the two magical worlds, under his reign, is also on his agenda. Both sides are working on the identity of this mystery person. Also discussed in this meeting was the position of a young man who was never mentioned by name. The Elders believe that he has information that will be beneficial to the Order of the Phoenix, the society that was organized by Albus Dumbledore to counter He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers' actions. They were very cryptic about why they thought this other mystery person would be helpful to us, though it seemed they didn't know exactly why themselves.

Knowing that the Ministry of Magic has kept this secret from the rest of the Wizarding Community, I find myself wondering what else could they be hiding? Do you feel safe now that you know that your own Ministry, who has sworn to protect you and your family, has kept such a dangerous secret from the public world? Those are the questions that need to be asked today. – Rita Skeeter.

* * *

I hope you like this! If you do (or even if you don't) just click that little button below this - you know the one! - and drop me a line. Thank-you!


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

Okay! Here's the first official chapter of my story!!! A little present for the Superbowl! I'm still watching even though the Pats aren't in it. Rooting for the Saints cuz i don't like Peyton Manning!!

There's a little more action here than in the Prologue. I hope everyone likes it! :)

* * *

**Chapter One: Arrival**

Rain pounded heavily on the streets of 2024 London. Lightening flashed in the sky and illuminated the line of houses and a street sign that read "Grimmauld Place". At the same time the lightening lit up the street, bright blue lights illuminated a narrow alley between two of the houses and formed into a tall young man. The air beside him rippled and a woman, slightly older looking than the man, appeared. The overlapping roofs of the houses protected them from the rain. They poked their heads out of the alley and glanced up and down the street.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" the woman remarked. "It doesn't exactly look like a place that one of the greatest wizard's in the world would live."

"Yeah, I'm one hundred percent sure this is the right place," the man answered her. "They asked me to come because of the spell, remember? I don't think they would lie to me about where they were if they needed my help."

"Yeah, I know, but what if it's _him_, Chris," the woman implored. "You know he's not below tricking you to get to you. What if this whole thing is a trap?!"

Christopher Halliwell smiled at his girlfriend. "Bianca, we went over this already. They sent one of their members to tell me and I used the truth spell to make sure he wasn't lying. Even _he_ wouldn't be able to find a way around the truth spell."

Bianca sighed. She knew how stubborn her boyfriend could be and there was no changing his mind once he was set on a course of action. "That doesn't mean I have to like it. I just wish I could come with you."

"One person from a foreign magical community at a time, babe," Chris teased her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, very funny," Bianca said sarcastically, her voice muffled a little in Chris' shoulder. Suddenly, Chris' watch beeped, disrupting the couple's sweet moment. Sighing heavily, Chris looked at his watch. The glowing, digital numbers indicated that it was 12:00, midnight, the time previously arranged between Chris and the messenger as the time Chris would meet with them.

"I have to go," Chris whispered.

"I know," Bianca admitted.

They stepped out of the alleyway, hand in hand, getting wet for the first time. Walking up the street, the couple stopped in front of number eleven.

"Where's number twelve?" Bianca questioned. She noticed that the numbers on the house to the right of number eleven read "thirteen".

"That's the number of the house from the address I was given," Chris said, "but the messenger said that it was protected with the Fidelius Charm. He must have been the Secret-Keeper, so only people that he tells will be able get into the house." As he was speaking, he was thinking about the address that the messenger told him, and as he was thinking the houses shuddered. A door began to emerge between numbers eleven and twelve, followed by walls and windows. Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, seemed to push the houses on either side of it out of the way as it fully appeared. "Woah . . ." was the only thing Chris was able to manage.

"What? Did something happen?" his companion asked anxiously.

"Uh, yeah: a house just appeared out of thin air! It must be the Fidelius Charm . . . you really can't come with me now." Chris swallowed and turned to Bianca. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I feel like I'm leaving you all alone," Chris said with a guilty glint in his eyes.

"I can take care of myself," Bianca insisted. His head bent down to hers and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their tender moment was ended abruptly by a clamp of thunder. Chris pulled away and looked into his girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," she returned. "Be careful."

"I will," Chris promised as he pulled away and walked towards the front door of number twelve. He paused and looked back as he reached the first step of the porch. Bianca looked at him sadly and gave him a nod of encouragement and reassurance. Chris took a deep breath and climbed the stairs.

Bianca looked at the place where Chris had been. It seemed that he was disappeared into thin air. She stood outside the houses for a while before she realized she was soaked to her skin from the still pouring rain. She looked up and down the street one more time to make sure no one had seen her or her comrade. Once again, the air around her shimmered and she disappeared, leaving Grimmauld Place empty.

* * *

Thanks for reading this! Also, thanks to everyone who review my first post! It means so much to me that people reviewed! It would mean so much to me if everyone reviewed again!


	3. Chapter 2 Remembering

Hey guys! Thanks sooooo much to everyone reviewed! I'm eternally grateful to all of you! I have a snow day today and I thought I would celebrate by posting another chapter!!!

Okay, on with the story. Since it's 2024, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the other _Harry Potter_ characters are older than they are in the books, obviously. According to Harry's parents' gravestones, they died in 1981 when Harry was one year old. So he was born in 1980. I figured out his age in the prologue of the seventh book (the year is 2016) and used that to figure out everyone else's names. Then I added 8 (the number of years from the prologue to my story in 2024) to everyone's ages to get their ages in my story! It can get a little confusing so I'm gonna put a list with the characters ages in here for you to use as a guide!

_Ages in my story (2024)_

Harry 44  
Ron 44  
Hermione 44  
Ginny 43  
Teddy 27  
James 21  
Albus 19  
Lily 17  
Rose 19  
Hugo 17  
Victoire 25  
Malfoy 44  
Scorpius 19  
George 46  
Percy 48  
Chris 20  
Bianca 24  
Wyatt 22

Not all of the characters above are going to be in the story. Most of them are going to be in it for a short period of time or just mentioned!

P.S. - I was showing this to my friend when he came over my house the other day, and he pointed something out to me: no disclaimer! And I was like, "Oops!" So here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All the _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J. K. Rowling and all the _Charmed_ characters belong to Constance M. Buge / Brad Kern.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Remembering**

Harry Potter stared, dumbfounded, at the article from the Daily Prophet. How could she know so much? He was at that meeting and she described the Council of Elders' cryptic advice exactly as it was. He glanced next to him at his best friend, Ron Weasley, and then over the paper at his wife, Hermione, with a worried look on his face.

"So much for keeping everything secret," he remarked.

Hermione was enraged. "I made a deal with her! She promised not to write horrible stories anymore so I wouldn't spill her secret! You wait till I can get my hands on her…"

"Honey, calm down," Ron insisted. "Technically she didn't write anything bad about any of us, we're not even mentioned, but she did eavesdrop on that meeting somehow."

"She can't have an inside source; no one on our side would tell her about anything that went on and no one on the other side knows about Rita Skeeter. She must have snuck into the meeting as a beetle," Harry deduced.

"That was classified information. Only qualified and approved witches and wizards were allowed into that meeting. Besides, an Elder transported us all to the meeting place; which is the only know way to get there! I want to know how she got in! _And_ her being there and then _writing_ about it could be enough to get her into serious trouble, even send her to AZKABAN!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We just have to take extra precautions," Harry said. "She didn't know who is coming and it's a good thing she doesn't. We still meet here, at Grimmauld Place. It's the safest place, even if it is the most obvious, but that is what makes it so perfect. And the same time, too."

"This is still horrible!" Hermione complained. "What if the rising evil in America sees the article? He will know his side has caught onto him and gotten us involved. And that someone has been sent over with important information; he will want to stop him."

"Yes, we know it's bad, but we need that information. It's all we have to go on," Ron told her, pulling her into a reassuring embrace.

"I know, but we need to be extra careful now," Hermione said, melting into Ron's embrace.

"I agree," Harry sighed. "We have a week to get ready for his visit. We should get everything ready for when everyone gets here and our visitor arrives."

--

Harry Potter stared out of a window in number twelve Grimmauld Place. He was standing in the same bedroom that he and Ron had stayed in during the summer when they were fifteen. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the heavy rain that pounded on the windowpane to the street outside, looking for the last few stragglers to the meeting. Almost everyone was assembled downstairs in the kitchen, Hermione filling them in on the last few points about the situation in America.

He couldn't help but feel a bit of melancholy about being at Grimmauld Place. The memory of his godfather and his fate still saddened him. Sirius had been the closest thing to a father he ever had and being in his old house brought back bittersweet memories. He remembered Sirius arguing with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix to allow Harry to know a little bit of information and his joyful expression when Harry and the Weasleys would be staying with him for Christmas. The most painful memory, of course, was of his death. It had all been his fault. If he hadn't been so naïve and impulsive . . . Sirius would still be alive. He wouldn't have been cut down in battle like so many people Harry loved had been.

Harry quickly switched his chain of thought. He could dwell on the past after the meeting with this visitor. Trying to compose himself, he took a deep breath. _Everyone must be here by now_, he thought and, taking once last glance at the street below, he turned and left the room, making his way down to the kitchen. If Harry had stayed a few seconds longer, thought, he undoubtedly would have seen a flash of lightening, and the strange blue light that glowed from one of the alleys from between the houses.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! If you are still confused with the ages or about who is who, you can PM me or ask me when you review, cuz I know you will, right?!


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting

Thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

Happy Valentine's Day/Single's Awareness Day everyone! Okay, so my first V. Day not being single! To celebrate my good fortune you get another chapter!

And the sexist voice ever! I came home from work the other night and found my brother playing some video game, so I sat down on the couch to watch him. I picked up the case to see what he was playing and found it was _Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories_ (the cover art is really amazing). I was watching him play, and this cut-scene comes on. When this kid with blue hair started talking, I was like, "Who is that!!!" The voice-actor guy has _the_ best voice I have ever heard!!! I have absolutely no clue what they were talking about, but Zexion (that's his name) could keep talking about nothing all day and I would listen! But my brother kept playing and I found out Zexy is killed!! I was soooo pissed! Anyways, now my boyfriend is jealous of a video game character and I'm in love with a voice! Check out the sexiness of Zexy's voice: .com/watch?v=AjyNAtD0dmE

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want them to, _Harry Potter_, _Charmed_, and their characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting**

" . . . is why we need to meet with this witch from the other magical community," Hermione was saying to the witches and wizards assembled around the table as Harry walked in. Some of those sitting around the table were Ginny, Percy, George, James, Teddy, Victoire, Neville, and Luna. Also there was the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and some other Ministry officers. They, and a few others, made up the new Order of the Phoenix, which Harry had kept in existence, even though Voldemort had been destroyed. They monitored all Dark activity and the happenings in America certainly called for a meeting.

"How do we know we can trust this bloke, though," George asked.

"That's what this is for," Ron said, holding up a vial of what looked like water so everybody could see it.

"Veritaserum!" James exclaimed.

"That's right," Harry said. Everyone turned to look at him. Apparently no one had noticed his entrance, being too absorbed in the discussion. "It's important that this is the person we want. If he is one of the bad guys . . . well, we're not going to take that chance. When he comes in, we will tell him what the potion is and ask him to drink it. If he really is the person who was sent then there is no doubt that he will take the potion, no questions asked."

"And if he's not and refuses?" Percy asked.

"Well, just be on your guard," Harry advised. "No matter what happens. We have to treat this situation like anything can happen." Harry looked at Hermione, indicating that she should wrap up their mini-assembly.

"I think that's everything. Most of the information about the other magical community was very nicely told in a certain newspaper article written by a certain columnist," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "So I think we are done here – unless anybody has any questions? No? Okay, we're all set, Harry."

"All right, everybody meet back down here when you hear the doorbell – " Harry was cut off by said doorbell, followed quickly by the screams of the painting of Mrs. Black. Everybody's head turned to the sound, then to Harry, who said, "Then just wait here. Ron, the potion." Ron handed Harry the potion and got up from the table to follow him toward the door. Hermione trailed after them.

Once in the hallway, Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the curtains that were on either side of the portrait, effectively muffling Mrs. Black's bloodcurdling screams of, "MUDBLOODS, FILTH, _SCUM_! IN _MY_ HOUSE!" Keeping his wand out, he approached the door cautiously, put his hand on the handle, and pulled.

--

Chris stood staring at the door to number twelve Grimmauld Place. He didn't care if he was getting more and more soaked as time went on; he just couldn't bring himself to ring the doorbell. If he did, that would mean someone would answer the door, invite him in, and he would truly be leaving Bianca behind. He knew she could take care of herself, but he was still worried that he would never see her again. She was more than capable at fighting off the random demon attacks, but she would be not match for _him_, no matter how good she was. That was one threat she wouldn't be able to fight off, even as skilled as she was at fighting. Chris couldn't even begin think what could happen if she was hurt or captured or killed . . . but he had to shove those thoughts aside and concentrate properly on what he was going to do. He needed to have complete control and awareness for this. Shoving his emotions into the back of his mind, he jabbed the doorbell with his finger.

About a minuet later, the door opened, revealing three people, two men and one woman. Chris recognized one of them as Harry Potter from the picture in the history textbook from Magic School. He didn't recognize the other two people, but he assumed them to be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry's two friends who were mention in the book, but not pictured.

"Hi, I'm Chris Halliwell," Chris introduced himself, feeling rather awkward about the whole situation. He knew he was doing the right thing, but he wasn't quite so sure if he was doing it the right way.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, moving his wand to his left hand to shake Chris' hand. As he shook his hand, he looked him in the eye and used a power that he had learned in his Auror training: Legimency. He was met with a wall of resistance, but apparently Chris was aware of what Harry was trying to do and, wanting to be trusted, let the wall drop. Harry was surprised that the strength of the wall, but grateful that Chris was let his guard down; he wasn't up to trying to break through such a strong block.

In his mind, Harry saw flashes of Chris' memory, trying to locate the particular memories that would prove to him that he was really the witch that the Elders had sent. He saw some scenes of his early childhood:

_Two children, one dark-haired and the other blonde, running and playing in their house . . . his extended family coming over for his birthday dinner, but his father missing – again . . . sitting in the front pew at a funeral mass, crying and looking at the blonde boy beside him, who also had tears falling from his eyes . . . talking and laughing and actually having a good time – for the first time in months – with his grandfather . . . arguing with a blonde-haired man, insisting about something, but he just shook his head, stubbornly refusing to believe what he was being told . . . finding comfort in the garden with his girlfriend . . . and (__**Finally**__**, Harry thought.**__) meeting with the Elders, being asked to help in the latest struggle against the forces of evil by bringing two different magical worlds together . . . then, meeting a member of the other magical community, being given an address and a date . . ._

Harry pulled out of the memories, already having seen what he needed to be convinced that this was the person they were supposed to meet with. He didn't want to stay in the boy's mind longer than he needed to, knowing from experience how unpleasant the sensation was and the uncomfortable knowledge that the person could instantly see your deepest, darkest secrets. Memories were a tricky thing and very difficult to tamper with and change. There was no evidence that the last two, the ones he had been looking for, had been tampered with or changed in any way, and they were definitely his. He nodded at Chris, the whole process taking place in less than ten seconds, and allowed Ron and Hermione to introduce themselves.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said, "and my wife, Hermione." He, too, shook Chris' hand, then Hermione.

"Come in!" Hermione exclaimed. "You must be soaking wet!"

Chris stepped over the threshold in the foyer. The candles in the chandelier handing from the ceiling cast a flickering light about the room, illuminating dark, heavy curtain that hung at intervals along the wall. There were tables filled with trinkets and an umbrella stand that looked like it was made from the leg of . . . some creature.

"Here," Hermione said and tapped him on the head with her wand. He felt a warming sensation go through his body and his clothes instantly dried.

"Thanks," he replied.

"This way," Harry instructed and the four magical beings made their way to the kitchen. As they entered the room, the buzz of quiet conversation stopped and everyone turned to look at the new arrival. "This is Chris Halliwell, everyone. Chris, this is the Order of the Phoenix."

Everyone said their own version of greeting and Kinsley got up and walked over to him.

"Kinsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic," he greeted and shook his hand. "I really hope the information you have can help us."

"Nice to meet you, and I hope it can help you, too, but I can't guarantee that you are going to like it, Minister," Chris stated rather solemnly. Kingsley nodded knowingly and returned to his seat.

Harry decided to introduce the rest of the witches and wizards present. "That's my wife, Ginny; Ron's brothers, Percy and George; my son, James; my godson, Teddy; Hermione's, Ginny's, Ron's, and my niece, Victoire. We also have Luna, Dean, and Neville." When he said everyone's name, they gave a nod or a wave of acknowledgement.

"Hi," Chris said, "and I remember Neville; he was the one who came with the information about this place."

"That was me!" Neville agreed.

Harry nodded. "Now that introductions are over, it's time to get down to business." Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Chris took seats at the empty chairs at the table.

"We understand that this information that you have is about a rather touchy subject for you, but just tell us as much as you feel comfortable sharing," Kingsley instructed gently.

"Okay," Chris said and began his story. "This rising power in the Underworld, the Elders have a hunch about who it is, but they aren't entirely sure. They didn't tell you because they hate to be proven wrong – that's not exactly a fact but something my family has come to learn about them over the years. I believe their hunch is right – and I have evidence that proves it – but one of them is in denial about it. He refuses to believe that this person would do sometime like that."

Harry's mind flashed to the memory of a rather young Chris arguing with a blonde-haired man and assumed he was the one Chris was speaking about now.

"Can you tell us the person you think is the rising power in the Underworld?" Kinsley asked, angry that the Elders had decided not to share a hunch just because they didn't want to be proven wrong if it was someone else.

"Yeah, I guess . . . " Chris intoned. "It's kind of hard for me to say it, but I've already accepted it and saying it just makes it more of a reality: I'm 100% sure that this rising power in the Underworld is my brother, Wyatt."

* * *

And so the two worlds meet . . . and the pointer meets the review button and your fingers meet the keyboard!


	5. Chapter 4 Painting

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter!!! It's vacation week, but I've been soooo busy! I felt kinda bad for posting such a short chapter so I wrote a little short story to make up for it! It's a little _Charmed_ one-shot with Wyatt and Chris; not really connected to this one, but could be if you wanted it to. Check out my profile to find it!

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this in. But, sadly, not matter how many times I forget, _Charmed_ and _Harry Potter_ don't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Painting**

The demon quickly scuttled through the dark caverns of the Underworld. He turned down a narrow passage that was cut into the wall. There was even less light here; the passage was lit only with torches in brackets that hung every few feet on the wall. There also seemed to be a darkness that almost swallowed the light cast from the torches. The demon was hard pressed to conceal his fear.

Eventually, the passage turned a corner and the demon stumbled into a room was rather brightly lit, at least compared to the passage he was just emerged from. There were several other demons and other evil magical beings roaming around the room, performing various tasks. The blonde man dressed in black standing in the center of the room was clearing the one in charge. He radiated an aura of power, intimidation, control, and a somewhat arrogant sense of confidence. As the demon approached him, the other beings moved out of his way and the man turned to face him.

"What news do you have?" he boomed.

"Sir, Lord Wyatt," the demon responded humbly, "the spies have reported that your brother has disappeared from the American continent."

"I knew that much," Lord Wyatt roared. "I could sense that my brother was no long in America! I can't sense him now! That's what I sent you to find out: where my brother is now!"

The demon gulped and spoke shakily, "There are reports that he is in England, sir; London to be precise."

"That's interesting," Wyatt mused. "What is he doing there? I'm surprised he isn't with the Elders, trying to convince them that I'm 'evil'."

"There were also rumors that he is meeting with the Minister of Magic in the Wizarding Community. That he has some secret he is going to tell them!" the demon answered timidly, though gaining confidence as Lord Wyatt seemed to accept his information.

"A secret?"

"Yes, My Lord, but there are only rumors that he knows a secret, but not what the secret is about."

"I think I know what this secret is about . . ."

"You do, My Lord?"

"I have a theory . . . and most of my theories turn out to be right." With that, Wyatt turned and entered a chamber that was off of the main room. The demons in the room shared a look after the door closed with a resounding bang and then quickly went back to work.

--

Wyatt paced back and forth in the room. An easel stood in a corner of the room, a tarp covering the painting. In the room, there was a bed, a dresser, and a desk covered with papers that looked like tactical strategies or spells. Most of them looked revised countless times and many more were crossed out completely. Wyatt stopped pacing and walked over to the desk. He sifted through the papers, pulling several out at random and looking them over. Sighing in frustration, he threw them back on the desk, causing an avalanche of papers and sending a good portion of them onto the floor. Wyatt struggled to get control of his temper.

_Doesn't matter, anyway_, he thought, looking at the mess on the floor. _All those were useless; I was never that good at the planning stuff. That was Chris' strength._

Wyatt sighed again as he thought of his little brother. While he was always more powerful, Chris had always been smarter; that was what made them such a good team. If only Chris would join him! Chris would come up with the perfect plan with his brains, and Wyatt would execute it with his power. But Chirs refused to join him, even after being asked, threatened, blackmailed, and several methods of . . . "convincing" Wyatt called it.

Actually, he had come up with a plan himself. It was his latest scheme to get control of more than just the faction of demons he ruled now. He walked over to the easel, grabbed the tarp that covered it, and pulled, revealing a portrait of Lord Voldemort himself.

The other Dark Lord smiled evilly at him and asked, "Any news on your brother yet."

"Nothing definite, but I think I know where he is now."

"Where!"

"London."

* * *

I hope everyone like it, even if it was super short! And please check out my other story!!! And review for both!!!


	6. Chapter 5 The Truth and a Flashback

Gahhh, sorry this took so long to update!!! This week has been hell for me! I'm on student council at my school so I've been helping plan stuff for my school's Spirit Week. It's all changed around this year so it's a _huge_ pain in the ass! And I've had rehearsals for the Spring Musical almost every night along with a ton of homework and drama I really don't need or want right now!!! But, on a lighter note, I went to the Black Eyed Peas concert last night!!! It was effin' amazing!!! Possibly the best concert I have ever been to!!! Yeah, that made up for the horrible week I've had! Looking forward to relaxing the rest of the weekend and definitely writing some more! Then Spirit Week next week!!!

So . . . here's another chapter to celebrate the BEP concert! I can't speak out loud and I'm really sleep deprived so I apologize for the ramble. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Truth and a Flashback**

Chris looked around that the people sitting at the table. Their reactions were similar to what he had predicted they would be: shock. Shock was good, though. Shock was better then disbelief. Shock meant they believed him. As soon as his hopes began to rise, some faces turned from shock to disbelief.

"I know. I bet you're all thinking 'How can he be the one' or 'How can Wyatt be evil'. I thought the same thing. He is the son of one of the most powerful good witches ever and a Whitelighter. And there's everything about the prophecies about him and how good he's supposed to be. Something went wrong; I know it did. It isn't supposed to be like this . . . he's not supposed to be like this."

"And why should we believe you?" Percy asked.

"Because you have to!" Chris pleaded.

"No, actually, we don't," Percy pointed out, looking around the table. Some people were nodding their head, seeming to agree with him.

Harry fumed silently. He couldn't believe how quickly everyone was turning on the only help they had.

"He's your brother, why should we think that you haven't joined his side?" Victorie questioned, siding with her uncle.

"That's enough!" Harry yelled at the group. "Chris dropped everything he was doing in America to come here to try and help us and how do you repay him? With distrust! Some of that can be understood, but Chris has nothing to gain from lying to us. He has everything to lose! If we don't help him then he could lose his brother to evil for good!"

Percy sighed, frustrated. "Give him the Veritaserum! Then I'll believe him."

The others that had looked doubtful nodded their heads and the quiet buzz of conversation filled the room. Harry sighed, knowing this was the only way to get everyone to trust Chris. He pulled the bottle out of his robes and turned to Chris. "Do you mind?" he asked, holding up the bottle.

Chris shook his head. "I'll do anything to get them to trust me. I need as much help as I can get."

"You better drink the whole bottle, mate," Ron put in, "or they might not believe you."

Chris nodded and took the bottle form Harry. Everyone watched as he tipped back his head and drank the strongest truth potion in the world. A feeling of calm descended upon him. It was as if all his worries disappeared, and he had quite a bit of worries.

He felt someone grip his arm and he was steered into a chair. Harry's face moved in front of him. "What's your name?"

_What's the harm in telling the truth_, Chris thought. _I've been lying to people for so long and someone deserves the truth._

"Christopher Perry Halliwell," he answered.

Harry nodded in approval. "It's working," he told the others. He turned back to Chris and asked him. "Who do you think is the evil rising in America?"

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, my older brother."

"And what makes you think that it is him."

"I don't _think_ it's him, I _know_ it's him."

_. . ._

_Chris crept carefully along the wall in the Underworld. He had been tracking this particular demon for a while now. It had been giving him and Bianca a fair bit of trouble, following them around and them shimmering out before they had a chance to fight him. It seemed as if he was only tracking them, watching were they went, who they interacted with, and everything else they did. Bianca had been getting increasingly nervous about the situation and Chris was also. After about a week of lying low and researching the demon, the Witchlighter had come to the Underworld to find the demon. The situation was now quite the opposite; Chris was following the demon's every move. But the demon was not making it easy for him. He had been shimmering away whenever Chris got close, but he had finally pinned him down. The demon must have been careless._

_He came to the end of the wall and peered around the corner. He saw the demon kneeling in front of a tall figure. Chris looked up at the figure's face and gasped. He quickly covered his mouth and hoped that no one had heard him. __**Wyatt**__, he thought. __**No, not him. Anyone but him.**_

"_Sir, your brother is following me. He and the girl have been suspicious of me for a while," the demon was saying._

"_I know; it was only a matter of time before he caught on," Wyatt answered._

"_Do you think he knows that you sent me to track him?"_

"_No, he doesn't suspect me. He thinks I'm traveling the world, researching different magical cultures. I am researching magic, but a kind he obliviously wouldn't approve of." Wyatt smirked after he said this and started pacing in front of the demon. "You said that he is following you?"_

"_Yea, My Lord."_

"_Then you have very well led him straight to us."_

"_I heard you summon me, My Lord, and I did my best to deter him so I could come."_

"_My brother is clever, he would not have been fooled by any trick you tried to pull," Wyatt spat and threw an energy ball that the demon, effectively vanquishing him._

_Wyatt looked up from the smoking ash, all that left of the demon, and looked around the cave. "I know you're there, little brother."_

_Chris' heart leapt to his throat. He pressed himself closer to the wall._

"_You know something I want to know."_

_That confused Chris. __**What could I possibly know that Wyatt doesn't**__, he thought._

"_I need a spell. Remember that story Mom used to tell us about Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue and the time they were sent into a painting . . . of course you do. You always loved that one and I know that you know the spell they used."_

_Chris was confused. __**Why would Wyatt want to go into a painting?**_

"_Chris, come out. I just want to talk. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."_

_Chris stepped hesitantly around from the corner. He didn't know if he could trust his brother, but Wyatt never broke his promises._

_Wyatt smiled when he saw Chris. It wasn't the evil smirk he had used earlier; this one was – softer._

"_Why the hell do you want that spell, Wyatt?"_

"_Well, hello to you, too. I haven't seen you in, what, three months."_

"_Yeah, you were off "touring the world"? Really, Wyatt? I wouldn't except this from you."_

"_I wouldn't except you to be dating a demon."_

"_She's not a demon; she's a witch. And don't try to change the subject. The spell, Wyatt?"_

"_Ahh, yes, the spell. Well, I can't tell you unless you agree to 'help' me."_

"'_Help' you? What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I want you to help me. __**Join**__ me, if you will, and help me execute my plan."_

_Chris looked at Wyatt like he was crazy. "'Execute your plan'? And what exactly is this plan of yours. I know you weren't always the best at that."_

"_Yes, I know it's not exactly my strong point, but I can still come up with some things. This one's rather simple, but I need you to help me. As for the details . . . I think those can wait until after you agree to join me."_

"_Well, then I guess I'll never know. If you're not telling me until after I can't back out that must mean that I'm not gonna like it."_

_Wyatt sighed in annoyance. "Christopher . . ." he warned._

"_Oh, so you're threatening me now?"_

"_I'm not threatening you; just strongly advising you to listen to me."_

"_The Elders were saying something about a rising force in the Underworld. That wouldn't be you, would it?"_

"_Who's changing the subject now? And, yes, that force would be me, but that doesn't mean they need to know that."_

"_I think they should know."_

"_You wouldn't." Wyatt's eyes narrowed._

"_I would, and I will. And I'm going to start with dad." Chris made a break for the only exit in the cave. He had already tried obing, but, apparently, transportation was blocked in this section of the Underworld._

_Wyatt snarled and gave chase to his younger brother. He could see him up ahead, but he was already so far away. Wyatt had always been stronger and taller than Chris, but Chris was faster._

_Chris took a corner a little faster than he should have and slipped along the ground. He quickly got his balance and continued running without missing a beat. Right now was one of the many times he was happy he joined the track team in high school. Turning another corner, he practically ran into the wall that abruptly ended the tunnel he was in. There was only a few feet of space between the corner and the wall and it was only a matter of seconds until Wyatt caught up with him. The Witchlighter frantically looked for a way out, but found none. He was trapped!_

_He heard the sound of running footsteps quickly approaching him. Suddenly, he thought of something he hadn't tried yet: he sensed to see if the anti-transportation barrier was still active. Hopefully he had ran far enough away from the source of it that he would be able to escape. Something in his mind clicked and he realized he would be able to orb again._

_Before he was able to even think about orbing, Wyatt rounded the corner and skidded to a stop. The brothers stared at each other for a second. Then, Wyatt lifted his hand and formed an energy ball in it, but made no move to throw it. They continued looking at each other for several seconds, more than long enough for Wyatt to throw the energy ball at Chris, effectively wounding him and preventing his escape. Wyatt didn't throw it, though; he only watched as Chris disappeared into sparkling blue lights, and orbed away._

_. . ._

Everyone stared at Chris as he finished his story.

"So I guess it is his brother, then," Percy admitted with a shrug.

* * *

Yeah, sorry for the weird ending! I didn't really know where to continue it after here so I just ended it there. Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 6 Not So Different

Sorry it's been a while!! I've been soooo busy!!! Spirit Week was last week at my school and I had to help out with a bunch of stuff. The Senoirs got disqualified cause they suck! And the Freshmen won!! It was sooo stupid! But it was hilarious that they won. And pathetic. Bleah...

Iiinnnyways, enough rambling. So far, this had been my favorite chapter to write! I've had this in my head for a while, so it was only a matter of time before it was actually written!

Disclaimer:If I owned _Charmed_ or _Harry Potter_ . . . let's just say I wouldn't be arguing with my dad that posting this chapter is more important than my math homework.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Not So Different**

Several hours later, Chris sat alone, contemplating the evening's previous events. The other Order members had left a while ago, leaving just Harry, Ron, Hermione, and himself at Grimmauld Place. By the time everyone had departed, it was around three in the morning. Harry had shown Chris to his room and Chris was left to do what he pleased for the next few hours. The Witchlighter had quickly discovered the small ledge, formed by the roof of a window that stuck out slightly from the wall, under his window. He decided that he would not be able to fall asleep and that the ledge would be the perfect place to think. He was able to sit comfortably on the ledge, his legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and his chin resting on his knees. The surface was still a bit damp from the rain, though it had slowed to a drizzle before eventually stopping while he had been talking with the Order.

It was getting lighter and lighter with each passing moment. He didn't know what time it was; he was far too comfortable to move his arm to check. He was also afraid that any sudden movement would set off the headache that truth potion had given him. It was taken a while to wear off completely and, once it did, there was still the lingering side effect of a terrible headache, mostly likely a result from drinking the whole bottle.

He heard the door open behind him and footsteps cross the room. He turned his head slightly to see Harry sticking his head out of the window, his hands resting on the windowsill. "Hi," he said, turning his head back to gaze over the tops of the houses and the trees.

"Hi," Harry returned. "Did you stay out here since you came up?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh." Harry was slightly disappointed by the lack of response from his companion. The two sat in silence for a few minuets before Harry broke the silence again. "What does your family think about you being here?"

"Considering most of them are dead, I don't think they mind much."

"Oh," Harry said stupidly. It wasn't so much the kid's response that threw him off guard; it was more the off-handed way he said it. "What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine, but I just have one question. Is-is your mother still alive?"

Chris heaved a pain-filled sigh at the mention of his mother. "No, she was killed in a demon attack when I was fourteen," he answered, his words laced with pain.

"I'm so sorry. I met your mother once. It must have been ten years ago now. There was a sort of convention thing between the two magical worlds, to try to reconcile our differences and work one another in the future. It ended rather badly, to say the least, but I did talk with your mother. She was an extraordinary woman and a powerful witch."

Harry heard Chris sniff slightly as he nodded his head.

"What about your father?"

Chris snorted. "You could hardly call him a father. He was never around, never there for when I needed him, but always there for Wyatt."

"Was he the Elder you mentioned earlier; you know the one that you said didn't believe you."

"Yeah, that would be him. I can understand that it's a little hard for him to take in, but he could at least believe me. I'm his son, too."

Harry was now sure that his father was the man Chris had been arguing with in his memories. "What about any other family? Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents?"

"Leo was a Whitelighter for several decade before he met my mom so his parents were long gone. My mom's mom died when she was still pretty young, but I see her occasionally when we summon her. The only grandparent that was still alive was my mom's dad. He was the greatest, though!"

"'_Was_ the greatest'," Harry lamented sadly.

"Yeah, he died from lung cancer three years ago. Grandpa was the one who helped me through everything when my mom died. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father."

Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Sirius from the way Chris talked about his grandfather. "I know you had two aunts, the other two in the Power of Three. What about them?"

"After my mom died, the Power of Three was broken. Without it, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige didn't last long. My cousins didn't last long either; without the Power of Three's protection, they were easy pickings for demons. They all were. Most of them were dead before I turned eighteen."

Harry could tell how hard it was to talk about his family, especially after keeping it to himself for so long. The wizard also knew that it helped to talk to someone. Better late then never. "You said most of them are dead; that means some are still alive, right?"

Chris was having trouble continuing his talk about his cousins. It pained him to talk about them in such a callous manner, but he had to try to distance himself from his pain. "Yeah, only two are alive. Paige's son, Henry Jr., and Phoebe's daughter, Peyton. They're with Phoebe's husband, Coop, who is a Cupid. They are constantly moving around, trying to stay away from Wyatt, so I hardly see them."

"What about Paige's husband?"

"He was killed in the same attack as my mom. He was mortal; he didn't stand a chance against the demons."

Harry could practically feel all the pent-up emotions inside of Chris. It was a wonder he didn't explode. "You know," he began, "we're not really that different. We may come from two completely different magical worlds, but we have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

The wizard expected Chris' tone to be sarcastic, but he sounded genuinely interested in what he had to say. "I lost my parents when I was very young."

"I remember reading a bit about that in History at Magic School. Voldemort killed your parents when you were one year old, trying to get to you. He tried to kill you, too, but all you got was that scar," Chris recalled, his eyes traveling to Harry's forehead.

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up. I was forced to go live with my aunt and uncle after their deaths. I'm sure you went to one of your aunts' houses after you mother died." Harry continued after seeing Chris nod his head, "I never met any other family other than my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I know you had a large family already, but never got to truly meet so many family members. You grandmother, for example. And your oldest aunt, Prue. Both cut down by your family's line of work, dead long before their time.

"By the sound of it, you attended Magic School, just like I attended Hogwarts. And most importantly, you have had a huge responsibility shoved onto your shoulders at an age that is much too young."

Chris just stared out at the colors of the sunrise that filtered through the trees and rooftops, burning away the lingering mist form the rainfall. He felt the headache from the truth potion increase as he thought about what Harry was saying. Harry was seventeen when he went on his quest to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes and eventually Voldy himself, thus ridding his magical world of the threat of great evil. Chris did have a similar responsibility. "You had the responsibility of Voldemort and his Horcruxes. You needed – and wanted – to stop him; and the only way to do that would be to destroy him. He killed your parents. But Wyatt . . . he needs to be stopped. _I_ want to stop him from doing whatever he is planning; it would only be right if it was me. But I don't want to kill him. He didn't kill my mom and it isn't his fault Leo likes him better. We are a lot alike, but the situation is completely different. My _brother_ is the great evil in my story, not a man who murdered my parents along with countless other people. I couldn't kill him, even if that was my only option left."

Harry nodded in understanding. He was glad that Chris felt that way. It meant he would only try harder to stop Wyatt before he really got started in order to prevent the situation intensifying to that conclusion. "I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories."

"It's okay. I think I needed to talk to somebody. My grandpa was great to talk to, but a lot has happened in three years."

Harry nodded again and opened his mouth to say something else, but the sound of the doorbell cut him off. The doorbell was quickly followed by Mrs. Black's screeches. Harry pulled himself back inside the house and glanced at the clock: _6:34_. "I'll go get that," he said before leaving the room.

Outside, on the ledge, a single tear fell from Chris' left eye and rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Sooo . . . I could have rambled on forever about how much I think Chris and Harry are alike. I think I listed the most obvious here, at least obvious to me. They also both have green eyes, but I think that would be kind peofileish if Harry said that. lol. Please, please, please review!!


	8. Chapter 7 The Next Move

Heyyyy everybody!!! Sorry this has taken so long. This took me a while to write, even though it was the funnest for me to write so far. I've just been super busy. Between work and play practice and chasing people around for their newspaper articles, I've barley had time to do anything! But I managed to squeeze this in!!!

I'm also annoyed with those new Facebook fan things. The ones that you have to "become a fan to see the picture!!!" They piss me off soooo much! Then it's like, "invite all your friends" or "complete this survey!". It's totally making me hate Facebook right now! And they might charge us to use Facebook soon!!! I know I'm addicted to it but I wouldn't pay for it!!! It's just sooo retarded!!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Next Move**

"London!" the portrait of Voldemort exclaimed.

"Yes, London; as in the capital of England. Which is where you're from," Wyatt explained in an annoyed tone.

"Don't mock me! I may not be much right now, but with your plan –"

"Exactly: _my_ plan. Which means that I'm the one running the show."

"For now," Voldemort muttered angrily.

Wyatt leveled the painting with a glare, but continued explaining anyways. "Before my plan can progress any further, I need to find my brother. He has the spell I need and I can't have him meddling with our plans."

"So they're _our_ plans now?"

"Do you want to be free from that picture frame or not!"

Voldemort just stared at Wyatt, who started right back. The two Dark Lords stayed locked in their staring contest for almost a full minuet before Wyatt spoke. "I suggest you cooperate with me, at least for the time being. You may do whatever you please after you are done helping me."

"The task you have requested of me . . . there is not telling how long it will take to fulfill. It took the real Voldemort years to penetrate the Ministry after he was brought back. Even when he first rose to power it took a considerable amount of time."

"It doesn't not matter to me how long it takes; just as long as it gets done. There's no telling how long it will take for me to secure America. The final stages of my plan will take place after America and England have been conquered. And when my brother is on my side. He will work out the finer details."

"You are very confident that he will join you."

"I'm his brother, it's only natural that he fight by my side."

"Very well then; who am _I_ to question _your_ judgment?" Voldemort asked sarcastically but there was also a bitter edge to his tone.

Wyatt sneered angrily at Voldemort's open mockery, but made no other reaction. "I came to tell you this news and ask your opinion on the matter. Why would Chris go across the ocean when everyone he holds dear to him is here, in America? Our uncle and cousins . . . and, of course, that traitorous Phoenix, Bianca. Why leave them behind and go out on his own?"

"I thought you knew your brother better than he knows himself. Why are you asking me?"

"Because, you are from London. Do you know anyone in London that would be important enough for Chris to go there? Someone in a position of power, perhaps, that would be willing to help him."

Voldemort's snake-like eyes narrowed. "Harry Potter," he hissed.

"Hmmm, I remember learning about him at Magic School," Wyatt mused. "He was able to defeat the real version of you – _twice_. Quite an amazing feat if you ask me."

The painting of the once all-powerful Dark Lord gritted his teeth and leaned forward in the frame. "That brat defeated me on luck alone. And if he didn't have his little friends to help him, then he never would have even _found_ my Horcruxes, much less been able to destroy them!"

"So you're saying that you were defeated by a couple of chance coincidences and a bunch of teenagers?" Wyatt chuckled as Voldemort tried to jump out of the frame at him. "Careful or I just might cover you up again," he warned.

"I was not saying that. I was merely insinuating that you cannot say that Harry Potter _alone_ was responsible for my downfall."

"What about the first time. He was a mere baby – alone and defenseless – and you failed to kill him."

"When I killed his mother, she managed to place some kind of ancient magical protection on him because she died trying to protect him. Therefore, when I went to kill him, the spell rebounded because of that protection. And I'm sure that fool Dumbledore had some sort of hand in that."

"But the old man wasn't present at either of your downfalls. He was miles away from Godric's Hollow that night and dead when Harry Potter finally finished you. You can't place any real blame on him."

"Oh, yes I can. He orchestrated the whole thing! He was the one who put Potter on the path to my Horcruxes, arming him with knowledge of my past to determine what they might be. He made it so he and his friends would have everything they needed to find them and destroy them. It didn't matter if he was dead; he was still involved!"

"Again, you're claiming that chance coincidences, teenagers, and a dead man brought about your downfall?"

Voldemort steamed silently, glaring at Wyatt, but didn't say anything else.

Wyatt smirked and began pacing. "Back to the topic of my brother. If he really is with Harry Potter, we must do everything we can to separate them. With such a hero on his side, it won't be too long before the magical community will rally around my brother, against the 'rising force in the Underworld'."

"Won't the Elders get suspicious that Chris is leading the resistance? They will begin to wonder were _you_ are."

"The Elders are blind to everything that truly goes on. Besides, they believe I am traveling the world. They have no idea what actually happens on Earth and will pay no attention to Chris' actions. And the fact that he's _not_ with me will draw attention away from him."

"Hmmm, so you are saying that the Elder's don't care about what happens to Chris."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. The only reason they care about what happens to me is because I'm the Twice Blessed, because I'm powerful. And power is the most important thing. You agree with that though; that's what you told Quirrell all those years ago. You didn't exactly call yourself evil; that's just how you were classified because of the type of magic that you used and the actions you were willing to take in order to keep your power.

"You did the things you had to do and people called you evil. But there is no such thing as evil. Good doesn't exist either. There is only power. Don't you agree?" Wyatt turned to his companion as he completed his monologue.

"Of course I agree. But I just have one question. If Chris will lead a resistance against you, are you _really_ sure that he will join you?"

"I've gone over this a million times! He _will_ join me, even if I have to force him to." Wyatt turned away from the painting, making it obvious that he didn't want to talk anymore on that subject.

With Wyatt's back turned, Voldemort was finally able to smirk. _Well, well, well. It appears that Wyatt is willing to hurt his younger brother in order to get him on his side, but seems reluctant to do so. I can use this to my advantage . . ._

Wyatt thought about what he had just said. Was he really willing to hurt his little brother in order to get him on his side? He wanted Chris on his side so he could plan for him and because he is only second to him in power. But that wasn't the only reason. Wyatt also wanted to protect him. He knew of all the dangers in the world and he didn't want his brother to get hurt. But if he really wanted his brother on his side, then he most likely have to hurt to him get him on his side.

The Twice Blessed's mind was racked with indecision. He wanted his little brother on his side, but he would have to cause the very thing that he was trying to prevent from happening. But the Halliwell wasn't about to let anything stop him. In the end, Chris _would_ be on his side and he would be protected from future hurt, no matter what needed to be done to get him there.

He finally turned back around to face the portrait of the other Dark Lord. He thought he caught a scheming smirk on Voldemort's snake-like face, but it was quickly replaced by his usual mask. Wyatt decided to ignore it. "Our next move is against London. Against Harry Potter."

Voldemort smirk again; revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

Hahahahahha!!! Sorry for those of you that like Voldy! I just couldn't resist! One of the reviews said that WyattVoldy and i had to agree! Yeah, most of this is practically crack and written while I was watching this: http: //www . youtube . com/user/CardGamesFTW#p/c/6CC64DAB9CB85C51/18/JsqhenHI-zI

Yesss, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series!!! Love it! I think that episode is one of the funniest! Remember, review!!!


	9. Chapter 8 Closure

Heyyyyy everyone!!! Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life just gets in the way of everything! Three weeks ago was the school musical and I was _super_ busy with rehearsals. It was wicked fun though and one of the best shows that we ever put on! Which was really good because it was the last show that the Seniors will ever do. I'm gonna miss them sooo much! The next week was prom. That was amazing!!! And the week after that was April vacation. You would think that I would have time to write during that, but my English teacher is a bitch. She assigned a portfolio at the beginning of the school year, but since I'm such an amazing procrastinator, I had to do the whole thing over vacation!!! So my vacation was spent writing random worthless essays about things that no one cares about. The teacher's not even gonna read them! Bleahhh. But it did put this story in there and I wrote another one shot for it that I'm gonna post up here soon. But as revenge, I wrote most of this chapter in my journal during English class yesterday! So, in your face, Ms. Habel!

So, please forgive me! I felt really bad so I decided that Physics homework could wait so I could type this up! Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Closure**

Ginny Weasley pulled her traveling cloak tighter around her as she waited for someone to open the door. The downpour that had lasted until one in the morning had left the ground wet and the air a bit cooler than it usually was this time of year.

She could hear the sounds of Mrs. Black screeching from behind the door. Her shrieking brought back memories from a summer nearly thirty years ago. She was so lost in her memories that she didn't realized Mrs. Black had stopped shouting. Ginny was only broken out of her revive when the door was open and the star of her memories stood in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Hey, honey," Harry said, kissing her cheek before pulling her into the house. "Everyone okay back home?"

"Yes," Ginny said, as the pair made their way down the hallway. "James just came home around 5:30; I think he was out with some of the guys again. He gave me a quick update and I left him to look after Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo to come here."

"So you know about Chris?"

"I know that he's the brother of the rising threat in America. That's all he really told me."

"Well, I was just upstairs talking to him. Ginny, pretty much everyone in his family is dead or missing – with the exception of his brother, who, as you know, is evil. And now he has to deal with this huge responsibility of knowing this spell that his brother wants, but not having any idea of why he wants it and –"

"He reminds you of yourself."

Harry smiled at his wife as they walked into the kitchen. She knew him as well as he knew himself, sometimes even more. "Yeah, he does. He's just a kid; I was just a kid. I got him to talk to me a little bit. I think he needed it, but I'm sure I brought up some painful memories. Especially about his mother. I feel really bad about that and I was hoping that you could –"

"Talk to him?"

"Yeah. You read my mind again."

"Don't worry," Ginny assured him. She took off her cloak and draped it over the back of a chair. "I'll talk to him. And make some breakfast."

"Thanks you," Harry said gratefully. He hugged her, resting his head on top of hers. "I love you, you know that."

"Yes, I know that. And I love you, too," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry and smiling. "Now get out so I can talk your little progeny!" She gave him a little shove towards the door.

Harry gave he a quick kiss before he walked out the kitchen door. Ginny smiled after him, then turned to the stove.

Chris slowly eased his way back through the window and into the house. The ledge was still damp and rather slippery; it wouldn't do anyone any good if he slipped and fell. Once he was inside, he smiled at the warmth in the house. One of the reasons he came inside: it was actually rather cool outside and the warm air that was drifting out of the open window was inviting. Another reason: he smelled someone cooking breakfast. The delicious scents had even floated up to his third floor room and out of the window. It had been so long since he had eaten a home-cooked meal, especially one that smelled so good.

Chris followed his nose down to the kitchen. As he descended the stairs, he was able to pick out the different types of foods that were being cooked: bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast.

He finally reached to door to the kitchen. Chris opened it a crack and peered into the room. He saw a middle aged women with long red hair bustling around the kitchen preparing the food. She reminded him so much of his mother, the way that she expertly moved around the kitchen, cooking breakfast with such care.

He pushed the door open a little bit more, but it creaked on its hinges, causing the figure moving around the kitchen to turn and see who was in the doorway.

"Oh, you must be Chris," she said as she bustled over to him. She took his arm and led him to the table. "I'm Ginny, Harry's wife, by the way. I'm sorry I couldn't make the meeting last night. I was watching some of the younger children of the Order members. You can never be too careful, you know!"

Chris just let himself get steered into a chair. He was kind of in a shock because Ginny reminded him of his mother so much that it hurt. The only thing the Witchlighter could do was nod in response.

"You must be hungry! What do you want? We have everything: eggs, bacon, pancakes . . . well, what will it be?"

Chris stared. He couldn't answer. The way that Ginny was taking care of him, offering him food just reminded him too much of his mother. He was afraid the lump in his throat would become too much if he spoke. But he couldn't just sit there like an idiot! He swallowed and, hoping he had enough strength, he responded, "I'll eat anything, Mrs. Potter. Thank you."

"All rightly then. And please, call me 'Ginny'!" Ginny turned back to breakfast. As she cooked, checking the bacon and flipping the pancakes, she thought about Chris. She knew from Harry that he lost most of his family, including his mother, who he appeared to be pretty close to. Harry said he had talked to the boy, but Ginny knew he was no good with emotional stuff. He was a great man, but couldn't really help with those kinds of things. That was where she came in. Hopefully, she could make Chris feel comfortable enough with her to tell about his past a little bit more. It would help Chris with his emotional baggage and the Order with finding out exactly what was going on in America. Plus, it would help the other members of the Order trust him; their trust in him was shaky at best, so anything to get them to believe Chris' intentions were good. She glanced over at the boy. He sat at the table, staring down at the grainy wood. His eyes were shining with unshed tears and he just looked miserable.

Ginny felt a pang in he heart and her motherly instincts kicked in. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and waved it, first at a stack of plates, then at the food cooking on the stove. The top two plates rose from the stack and piled themselves with food. One set itself down in front of Chris and the other settled itself in the place across from him. Ginny grabbed two glasses filled with orange juice and brought them to the table. She sat in the chair across from Chris – with the second plate of food in front of it – and placed the glasses on the table.

Chris flinched, not at the use of magic, but at the sight of the food.

Ginny caught him flinched and smiled kindly. "So," she began, "let's talk.

Harry stood outside the door, like Chris had just minutes ago. He watched as Ginny finished preparing the food. He looked to Chris, who was sitting at the table. His back was to him, so he couldn't see his face. He hoped he had made the right decision in asking Ginny to talk to him.

The smell of food in the kitchen was tempting. Ginny was as good of a cook as her mother was. Harry could sometimes catch glimpses of Molly Weasley in her only daughter, but Ginny was her own person. She was kind hearted and motherly like Mrs. Weasley, but she was also headstrong and confident, which was the side of her he had fallen in love with.

Harry watched as she waved her wand and sent two plates to the stove to be filled with food, then to the table. Harry knew that that same wand could produce any jinx or hex just as effectively. He switched his attention to Chris and his reaction to the food. He seemed to flinch from it and seemed to want to run away. Ginny brought drinks over and sat herself across from Chris.

"So," she said, "let's talk."

"About what?" Chris responded slowly.

"About your family."

Chris' gaze was focused on his plate and he was using his fork to push around the food. "I already talked about them to Harry."

"Yeah, you might have talked to him, but that was all just telling him about them. I think you need to do more than talk about what happened to them; you need to talk about what they were like and what they meant to you."

Chris paused. "Maybe I do," he said so quietly that Harry barley heard him. But he did and he knew that Ginny had gotten through to him. He knew that she would do it.

"I think you do," Ginny told Chris gently. "You never got the chance to think about then once they were gone."

"No," Chris admitted quietly. "I always had to stay strong for everyone else."

"Now you don't have to, Chris. Let someone else be the strong one for a change."

"Okay."

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!! And for sticking with this after such a long time, you get a bonus! A video clip from my play! A part of my friend Alex's solo. This was everyone's favorite part!

http : //www . youtube . com / watch?v=owdyHX2WCn4

Just take the spaces out and ignore the waving and hands and the other voice singing. That's my other friend, Matt, who was trying to make me laugh. Hope you liked the chapter and the video! And review PLEASE!!! The more reviews you write, the more motivated I get!!!


	10. Chapter 9 Fear and Enemies

Heyy everyone! Don't really have much to say. Except summer is almost here! And that this was a really fun chapter to write! I hope you like it!

Oh and summers coming, and that means schools is ending, which means . . . FINALS! I hate them, too, but everyone has to take them. I probably won't be able to update for at least 2 weeks due to finals. Sorry :(

Shameless Plug- anyone like Pokemon? wanna collab on a Pokemon story I'm planning? Let me know if you're interested!

Disclaimer: If I owned _Charmed_ or _Harry Potter_, I wouldn't be taking finals next week!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fears and Enemies**

Chris was curled up on the couch in the drawing room. He was reflecting on his talk with Ginny. Well, it really wasn't talking, mostly crying. Kinda pathetic, really, he kept thinking to himself. His mind kept wandering to a specific part of their conversation, one of the few parts that he had actually talked during.

She had asked something to the extent of if Wyatt would kill him if he got the chance. Chris had recounted the story of the last time they saw each other. That had been a few months ago, but Wyatt had been unable to hurt him then, so hopefully he still wouldn't be able to kill him . . . to want to kill him.

If Wyatt could bring himself to kill Chris, he was lost forever. There would be no way to bring him back. Wyatt would be gone, permanently. He could pretend to be a hero or a martyr and say that the thing he feared the most was Wyatt being lost because that would mean that he could take over the world. But, here, all by himself, he couldn't say that. Sure, he feared Wyatt taking over and ruling, but that wasn't his greatest fear. His greatest fear was the actual sign that his brother was lost: Wyatt killing him. Because Wyatt trying to kill him would mean that his _brother_ no longer existed. The Wyatt that was his brother would never dream of hurting Chris. He didn't know what the Wyatt that was becoming the evil overlord would do. That Wyatt wasn't capable of hurting him the last time they met, but who knew how he would act now, months since then, especially if he knew what Chris had been up to.

Suddenly, the side table next to the couch started shaking madly, startling Chris. He shot up from the couch and backed away from it and the table. He began to approach it carefully. The Witchlighter slowly reached for the doorknob. He braced himself; you could never be too careful. Chris finally flung the door open.

A swarm of black orbs poured out of the opening. Chris quickly backed away from the table and was only able to stand and watch as the orbs formed into a figure. They swirled around, starting to coalesce into a human shape. As the seconds ticked by, the figure grew clearer, eventually revealing itself to be . . . _Wyatt_!

_That's impossible!_ Chris thought. _He doesn't know that I'm here! And even if he did, why didn't he come in with all guns blazing? Hiding and waiting really isn't his style._

Wyatt smiled sinisterly at him and lifted his hand, conjuring an energy ball in it. Chris immediately stepped back, his eyes widening. His greatest fear!

He was frozen, he couldn't move. Wyatt was going to kill him! He moved his arm back, preparing to throw the energy ball.

The door burst open with a _bang!_. A redheaded girl that appeared to be in her late teens burst through the door, brandishing a wand in her hand. She took one look at the situation and pointed her wand at Wyatt and yelled, "_Riddikulus_!"

The energy ball in Wyatt's hand turned into a water balloon mid-air, resulting in soaking Chris with water but completely unharmed. Wyatt turned to face the girl in the doorway. He began to change form until he had transformed into a large snake coiled up on the floor. It lunged for the girl, but again she called out, "_Riddikulus_!"

The snake was stopped short from its lunge and was tied into a knot by an invisible force before it _poof_ed into smoke that trailed back into the side table, closing the drawer with a _snap!_.

"That was a close one!" the redhead commented to Chris. "It's not completely gone, though; I'll have to ask dad to take care of it."

Chris just stared at her. "Umm, who are you?" he finally asked.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Lily Potter, youngest and only daughter of Harry Potter. You must be Chris, I heard my parents talking about you downstairs. But I heard the racket that table was making so I decided to come up. And bloody lucky I did; that boggart was about to fry you! Who was that anyway? He must be pretty scary to make you freeze up like that!"

Chris found himself staring at her again. She liked to talk, it appeared.

"Awwww, come on! You can't be that bloody scared! At least say _something_!"

"What was that thing?"

"When I said to say something, I meant something intelligent! But that was a boggart. How did you survive this long without even knowing what they are? They have this unique ability that allows them to sense someone's greatest fear and transform itself to take that shape or form. The only way to get rid of them is by using the _Riddikulus_ charm, which works by turning your greatest fear into something completely ridiculous. That's where the name of the spell comes from!"

"They don't have those in America, we have a different demon that takes care of fear," Chris said, thinking about Barbas. Barbas could also make your greatest fear come to life, but no spell or charm could stop it. The only way to banish him is to overcome your fear. He was also thinking about how much this Lily girl talked. He could hardly get a word in before she had moved onto the next sentence.

"So, anyways, I'm used to dealing with stuff like that! We used to do it all the time at Hogwarts. Do you have a magical school in America? There are lots all over England, but Hogwarts is the best! My dad once told me that –"

Lily was interrupted by what sounded like a huge explosion that seemed to come from downstairs. The noise was immediately followed by Mrs. Black's screeching.

Chris and Lily exchanged looks briefly before Chris quickly made his way for the door, Lily just as quickly making her way to stop him. She blocked the door with her body. "You can't go out there! That could be something dangerous down there!" she protested

"I've been living in war-torn America, I think I can handle it!" Chris argued, reaching around her for the doorknob.

"And that's the reason you came here, so you should stay up here where you're safe."

"Safe? With a barely overage witch who can't shut up! I'm sorry, but I'd rather take my chances with whatever is downstairs!" He waved his hand, using his telekinesis to open the door, causing Lily to fall backwards. Chris stepped over her and ran to the top of the staircase that led to the hallway downstairs.

"Hey!" Lily yelled indignantly. "You can't just –" Chris' hand clamped over her mouth and she soon realized why.

Someone – or something – had blasted a hole in the wall where the door was supposed to be and debris was still settling over all the surfaces, on the overturned tables, on top of the swaying chandelier, and even on the top edges of the tilted picture frames. Mrs. Black was still shrieking, but it was something a little different from her usual monologue. ("_HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HOUSE, YOU DIRTY DEMON! YOU AND YOUR STRANGE MAGIC AND YOUR FILTHY TRICKS!_") The two young witches could make out three figures standing in the dust and smoke.

Lily pried Chris' hand from her mouth and pointed, "That one's my dad, and that's mum, but who is that?"

"Whoever blasted the hole in the wall. And I can guarantee you that's it's not going to be friendly."

"How did it break through the enchantments?"

"I'm pretty sure he's from my world. Mrs. Black is shouting 'demon' and 'strange magic' right? And I bet that some of my type of magic can overcome your type of magic."

"You're right. House elves and Apparate and Disapparate inside of Hogwarts, even though it's protected by enchantments to prevent witches and wizards from doing that. But the Secret-Keeper of this house is the only one who can let someone in. That guy couldn't have known that this place even existed unless my dad told him!"

"He's a demon, and, like I said, magic works differently. Even from a witch to a demon it will. This isn't good."

"Bloody hell! Of course it isn't! We need to go down there and help them!" Lily made to dash down the stairs.

"No!" Chris grabbed her arm. "He hasn't seen us yet! We need to figure out what he wants first, before we just rush into it."

"Fine," Lily agreed grudgingly.

Harry stood, waiting for the smoke and dust to clear so that he could clearly see the man who had caused a rather large hole to appear in the wall of his godfather's house. When the smoke and dust began to settle, the man standing in the middle of all the destruction looked human, but there was a swirling ball of fire in the middle of his palm, revealing him to be some sort of magical being, though Harry was not sure what type he was.

"Where is he!" he roared.

Harry raised his wand and stepped forward. "Who's he?"

The demon quickly turned to face him. His face was almost human, except for the snake-like tongue that flickered out every now and then. "Chris. I was sent here to collect him. Lord Wyatt has been wonder what he is doing in England . . ."

"He's not here," Harry declared.

"Don't try to lie to me!" the demon snarled, tasting the air again with his tongue. "I can tell that he is here . . . but not exactly where . . ."

A ret of red light shot from where Ginny was standing. The demon shimmered out and shimmered right back in behind her. He grabbed her throat and held up a fireball. "Bring him to me or she dies!"

"MUM!" Lily called from the top of the stairs. She pulled herself out of Chris' grasp and, pointing her wand at the demon and his captive, she yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!"

The fireball flew out of the demon's hand and smashed into the wall. Lily distracted the demon from her mother, but drew its attention up to the top of the stairs, where he finally noticed Lily and . . . Chris.

"Finally," it hissed, shimmering up to the top of the stairs. "It's about time I found you," it spoke to Chris.

Chris shoved Lily behind him and sent a warning glare to Harry and Ginny to stay downstairs. "Nice to see you, too, D.J.," Chris said sarcastically. "Fireballs? I don't seem to remember you having that power the last time I saw you."

"That was a long time ago. Wyatt got his hands on some power sucking athames; they are truly amazing! Any power you could want, at your finger tips, literally!"

"Yeah, there's only the little problem of stabbing the person to get their powers!"

"And you see that as a bad thing? And speaking of things you see as a bad . . . your brother sent me to retrieve you. He would greatly appreciate it if you just gave him that spell. And I would appreciate it if you just came along willingly. It would make both of our live so much easier."

"I'm not going to come along that easily. Besides, I've learned a few new tricks myself!" With that, Chris waved his hand, sending D.J. tumbling down the stairs.

Unfortunately, he shimmered out before he fell more than a couple of steps. He reappeared a few feet behind Chris and Lily. Chris barely had time to orb the two of them out of the way before D.J.'s fireball hit them. They reformed next to Harry and Ginny. Lily clutched at her stomach. "What was that? God I feel nauseous! Are you trying to make me sick!"

"Sorry, I didn't think it would affect you that much."

"Okay everyone," Ginny announced, "time to go!"

The group ran for the hole in the wall, dodging fireballs and ignoring insults the whole way. Harry helped Lily and Ginny through while Chris sent fireballs hurling back at their creator.

"Come on!" Harry shouted.

Chris and D.J. exchanged one last glare before Chris jumped through the hole.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the demon. His body went rigid and he fell backwards and hit the floor with a _thump_, unable to move or make a sound. Harry didn't know how long that would last, but it would have to do until they could get someplace safe.

He looked around the wreckage of the hall. The aging wizard was about to turn and leave, when he noticed that Mrs. Black was still screeching, "_LEAVING THAT FILTH IN MY HOUSE! DIRTING THE CARPETS, DISGRACING THE BLACK NA_ –", but she was silence as Harry closed the curtains over her. Thankfully they hadn't been destroyed.

He walked over the rubble that had once been the wall, looking down sadly at the wreckage of the door. The serpent head-shaped doorknob was remarkably undamaged. Harry picked it up, staring at one of the first impressions he had gotten of Grimmauld Place, and pocketed it before he finally exited the house.

Ginny, Lily, and Chris stood waiting on the sidewalk. Harry approached them with a small smile. Good thing everyone else went home after the meeting. And Ron and Hermione you came, Ginny."

"So, to the Burrow, I presume?" Ginny presumed.

"That's our safest bet. Let's find a safe place to Apparate."

Harry let the other drift ahead of him as they headed towards the park that was near Grimmauld Place. He took one glance back at his grandfather's old house, the hole that used to be the front wall was quickly shrinking back between numbers eleven and twelve, and then didn't look back again.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Hoped you liked it! OMG, something actually happened in this chapter! This is my first serious chapter story, so I'm kinda just experimenting with this one, so please forgive me for the lack of anything but plot build-up in the first like 10 chapters. lol But I promise I'm gonna make it worth it for the people that read it! Review PLEASE! It takes 2 secs! I don't care what you say, I just want to see if people are actually reading this!


	11. Chapter 10 Burrow and Alleys

Heyy! First I'll say I'm sooo sorry! Then I'll go onto the excuses. Summer got away from me! I swear. Finals were over and then I realized that I had **6** books to read for AP English and a tonnnnn of work for AP Environmental Science! I spent my summer trying to enjoy my summer and not fail those two classes. Besides that, I had terrible writers block (which was cured during study on the first day of school, fml) and a crisis about college. It's senior year and I have to worry about applications and my college essay and everything! Bleahhh! Anyone want to trade places! I know I'm gonna be busy, but I'm going to find time to write this, especially since school seems to be my inspiration (wth!).

Anywaysss, I'm gonna get back to the VMA's (I love, love, love Taylor Swift's new song!) and I'll let you continue on to the story! I hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10** - Burrow and Alleys

Molly Weasley stood at the kitchen sink, staring out of the window that overlooked the yard of the Burrow. She stood there thinking back to the years when the Burrow was always filled with her children and their friends. Now it was empty and except for her and Arthur. The magically created and supported levels that used to be needed to house everyone now made the Burrow seem even emptier. Sure her children visited her with her grandchildren every so often, but it wasn't the same.

The aging witch was pulled out of her musings when she noticed that four figures had suddenly appeared in her front yard.

"So," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to sort out the story that her daughter, son-in-law, granddaughter, and the strange young witch from America had told her, "you were attacked in your own house by some unknown being –"

"Well, we know what it was," Harry interjected. "Chris knows what, actually."

"Who, not what," Chris corrected. "He was a demon named D.J. Half demon, really, half-manticore to be exact. My brother and him have been best friends since I can remember. I wasn't really sure what he had been up to lately, but he must have been helping Wyatt in the Underworld."

"Which is not good, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's more than not good, Mum," Ginny said to her mother. "It's very bad."

"You see," Chris went on, "manticore's have and excellent sense of smell. D.J. can track me virtually anywhere and because he's a demon, he's immune to most of your magic. It's dangerous for me to stay in once place for too long."

Lily sat quickly at the table, not knowing what to make of this situation. She was really starting to like Chris, maybe a little more than she should, and the fact that he was in danger was upsetting her. And the way that Chris was talking made her even more upset. It sounded like he wanted to keep moving _alone_ so that when - no _if_ D.J. eventually caught up to him, everyone else would be safe. She was just going to sit there and let him go off by himself like that!

"Lily!" Lily's head shot up at hearing her grandmother calling her name. "You look exhausted! And you can't even focus on what's going on. Go, off to bed!"

"Grandma! It's morning! And I'm not even tired."

"Lily, listen to your grandmother," Ginny told her daughter.

"Dad!"

"Listen to your mother, Lily."

Lily groaned and blushed as Chris chuckled at the situation. She finally just fled the room to save herself from more embarrassment.

She climbed the stairs and went into her mother's old room, where she usually slept when she spent the night at her grandparents' house. Despite what she said downstairs, she was exhausted.

Lily finally reached the room and collapsed on the bed. She closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come, but found that her mind was racing too fast for that to happen. _Maybe following my train of thought will help_, she thought. The young witch focused on what her mind was trying to think about. She kept coming back to Chris' face, not that she didn't like that, but that wasn't what was bothering her . . . was it? _Yeah, my crush (__**there, I finally admitted it!**__) laughed at me because my parents ganged up on me. Sure that was embarrassing, but there are much more important things going on right now. Wait! . . . I glanced back at him before walked up the stairs. What did his face look like . . . gorgeous green eyes, perfect lips . . . no no no no, not that! He looked kind of . . . guilty? About that bloody demon git that attacked Grimmauld Place, maybe. But that wasn't his fault; it's not like he asked that guy to attack us! Wait, what about his eyes – he had a __**look**__ in them . . . like he was planning something . . ._

With that thought, she finally fell asleep.

Lily finally woke up when she heard a noise in the hallway. It might have been the ghoul that lived in the attic that sometimes snuck downstairs, but she remembered what she had concluded before she fell asleep. She knew Chris was planning something; maybe it was sneaking out! She ran to the door and threw it open, catching Chris holding his head and making his way down the stairs.

"Chris!" she hissed. "How did you hurt your head and where do you think you're going – and why is it so dark!"

"Lily!" Chris gasped, turning around. "Go back to bed!"

"No, not until you answer my questions."

"Okay, fine. It's dark because your dad cast some spell on the upper floors so it would be easier to sleep. It is almost ten, you know."

"How did you hurt your head, then? What did you walk into a wall or something?" Lily said jokingly, but Chris glanced down. "Oh, my God, did you actually walk into a wall!"

"Yeah, but it's dark, shut up!" Chris complained as Lily tried to stifle her laughter. He turned to continue down the stairs, but Lily stopped him, again.

"You still haven't told me where you're going."

"I answered two out of three!"

"Come on! What's the big deal? Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I just wanted to get away from your family, not in that way!" Chris added hastily at Lily's slightly offended and hurt look. "I'm grateful for everything that your dad did for me. He actually listened and believed me, which is a lot more than what _my_ dad did. But that's why I want to leave. I'm putting everyone in danger just by being here. A demon already found and attacked me. And it wasn't just any demon, it was my brother's best friend, D.J., and he was seriously powered up. He destroyed Grimmauld Place and now we are at your grandmother's house. I don't want anything bad to happen here, so I'm going to leave. Just tell your parents and everyone from the Order that I owe them so much."

Chris almost made to the kitchen, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I can't exactly tell them that if I'm with you, can I?" Lily asked, a smirk on her face.

"I can't let you come. I can't put you in this much danger," Chris insisted, shaking his head.

"Hey! Who was it that saved you from that boggart, again? Oh, yeah, ME! So, buddy, you owe me! Besides, I have this!" she proclaimed, holding up a silvery looking cloak. "It's my dad's Invisibility Cloak. I, umm, 'borrowed' it from him a while ago and hid it under my mom's old bed. Grandma's hearing might be horrible, but she's gonna hear our footsteps right behind her. So we just put the cloak on . . ." Lily swung the cloak over both their heads. Chris had to crouch down because he was so tall and they had to squish together so it would completely cover them. Lily blushed deeply as she made her way towards the open kitchen door. Her grandma was at the stove, most likely making lunch for them when they got up. _Sorry, grandma_, she thought as they passed her. Too preoccupied in her thoughts, she forgot the step down right outside the door. She felt her foot keep going where she expected it to meet solid ground and she almost fell. Chris grabbed her at the last second and she blushed even deeper, desperately wishing that the cloak could make them invisible to the each other, too.

"So where are we?" Chris asked, looking around. After he caught Lily before she fell and gave away their position, she dragged him behind a shed and told him to "do that blue light thingy" and take them to London. He orbed and she once again dragged him to this bar called the "Leaky Cauldron". They went to the back, she tapped a brick with her wand, and suddenly they were in this marketplace. It looked like a place to get Wizarding supplies. He saw bookstores and potion supply shops and a myriad of other shops that he didn't even know what they were for.

"It's called Diagon Alley, come on, let's grab a table a the café over there."

Once they were sitting down Lily began to explain more. "It's like a Wizarding version of a mall. It's really crowded, especially right now. It's about a month before school, so families are here shopping for supplies."

"So it's like we're hiding in plain sight. I like it." Chris smiled slightly, but it faded quickly.

"You're still worried, aren't you? Well, don't. Only wizards and our kind of witch can get in here. You have to tap your wand on a certain brick, remember. The only risks is that my uncle George – you must have met him at the Order meeting – owns a joke shop here, but he wouldn't tell."

"Your uncle is the least of our worries. Knowing my brother, he probably already has spies here. D.J. could convince or threaten somebody to let him in."

"Okay, fine. But even if that did happen, what are the chanced of someone finding us in the crowd?"

Suddenly, Chris' eyes caught onto a figure sitting a couple of tables away from them. The thin young man was just sitting there, watching them. "Pretty good actually."

"What?"

"Don't look now, but I think someone's watching us – I said don't look!" Chris grabbed Lily's arm as she made to turn around and follow Chris' gaze.

"Oh, sorry!" Lily picked up the shiny plate on the table and pretended to be checking her reflection in it, but actually looking behind her to see if she knew the person who was spying on them. What she saw almost made her drop her makeshift mirror. "Bloody hell! I know him! That's Scorpius Malfoy. He's two years older than me, he was in my brother Albus' year at school. You don't think he could be a spy for your brother!"

"I'm thinking yes. He's getting up. We need to leave!"

Chris and Lily got up from the table and ran for the street, hoping to get lost in the crowd. Lily clasped Chris' hand tightly in her own and led him through the crowd so they didn't get separated.

"This isn't working! He's still following us!" Chris shouted up to her. "This way." He suddenly jerked her down an alley that was a lot less crowed. They broke into a run, trying to find another place to hide or run.

"Wait. Wait!" Lily called out and stopped. "I think we're in Knockturn Alley. It's pretty much Diagon Alley, but for the Dark Arts! If there's anywhere we wanted to avoid it's here! We need to get back out on the main street."

"I don't think I can allow you to do that," a cold voice said from behind them. The pair slowly turned around.

"Wyatt . . ." Chris breathed.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it and I hope it made up for not posting for a while! I'm sooo sorry! Can everyone please forgive me and leave a review!


End file.
